Everything comes with a price
by keenwriter123
Summary: The rebellion failed. Snow is alive. Katniss and Peeta are now happily married. But now everyone must pay...
1. The Reaping

**Hi guys. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic and I hope you like it. :P**

"How was your day?" mum asked as I walked through the door. "Well, I got a detention for being late, I had a science test and an ex-soldier from District 2 came to visit," I replied. Rory looked up from his book. "A soldier!"

"_Ex_-soldier," I corrected. "Yeah, and he needs somewhere to live. We're allowed to volunteer tomorrow-"

"Volunteer volunteer volunteer!" Rory yelled. I looked at mum.

"I don't think we have enough space. And besides, he's from District 2. He'll be used to more spacey accommodations. And of course this,"she gestured to the whole house, "isn't that big."

"Please," Rory begged. "Come on Amy, it'll be so cool. Imagine, a real life soldier, living in our house!" His grey eyes sparkled as he imagined what life would be like if that really happened. "It would be so much fun."

"Maybe for you, but I, being a mature fourteen year old, can not see pleasure in the same thing as a ten year old boy."

"Please? Please please please please please with a cherry on top?" he said, using the voice that always seemed to work. Mum sighed. "Fine," she said as she went to the bakery to see if dad needed help. I knelt next to him. "What are you reading?" I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear. He grinned. "A book on soldiers."

* * *

"Yeah, so my mum's not here right now, and neither is my dad. They'll be here soon, so yeah..." The man brushed his hair aside from his eyes as Rory ran over to him. "Coooooooooool!" he exclaimed, looking at the soldier with admiration swimming in his eyes. "Are you a soldier?" Rory asked. The man chuckled. "I used to be."

"I don't care! Oh my God, this is so cool! A soldier is in my house! I'm so happy."

"Hey look, mum's back," I said. The soldier stood up. "Mum, mum! The soldier's here!" Rory yelled happily. I smiled. Mum and dad looked at the soldier. They frowned.

"Gale?"

* * *

"Mum, what's going on? Why am I getting all dressed up? Why is Rory in his nice clothes? What's going on?" I asked for the billionth time. Mum didn't say anything. "Mum what's going on? Please tell me!" She sighed.

"Remember what I told you? About a rebellion?" And then she told me about her life, the Hunger Games, everything. I looked behind me. Rory was talking to the soldier, Gale Hawthorne, and it was then I became aware of the sad look in Gale's eyes. "What does all this have to do with what's happening now?" I whispered, watching Rory jump of Gale and follow my dad.

"Welcome to the new replacement of the Hunger Games."

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. As you know, another ten years has passed, and it is time for us to remember the rebellion in which the rebels failed, once again. And as a reminder that the Districts cannot over come the Capital, one boy and one girl, younger than eighteen, must compete in a series of challenges. Now, gentlemen first," the evil Capital woman said, her eyes glinting on her purple skin. "It is... Rory Mellark." My jaw drops, as I watched Rory, who was no longer smiling, slowly walk up to the front. I'm surprised no one volunteered; apparently it was usual if the person was younger than fifteen.

"Now for the girls... Lucy Smith." A four-year-old girl looked at her mother, clearly confused. Her mothers eyes had already started misting up, and I slowly put my hand up.

"I... I volunteer." Everyone looked at me. I pretend that I'm not scared, that I'd give anything up to be someone else. when I walked to the stage. I pretend not to notice mum, dad or Gale, who I don't even know all that well. And while the Capital woman iwas giving a long lecture, I pretended not to notice the mother of the girl who I just saved.

* * *

"Amy?" Rory asked as he walked into my room.

"What is it, Rory? I'm trying to sleep." Lie, the events of today wouldn't let me sleep.

"What are the challenges like?"

"Ugh, why would I know? Go back to bed." But he didn't. He sat onto my bed. "Can we go downstairs? I'm thirsty." I groaned and lifted myself out of luxury, walking downstairs with Rory shivering behind me. We were careful not to make noise, and as we got to the kitchen, we stopped dead in our tracks.

"Katniss, what's the matter?"

"Amy volunteered..."

"So what?"

"Remember when we were sixteen? And I volunteered to save Prim? Remember what happened?"

"Look, Katniss, nothing's going to happen. And Amy's fine. The only thing that will make her worry is hearing this conversation, and she's asleep, so that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, you're... you're right. I'm sorry, it's just that they both are in and I can't handle it all."

"And after all, it isn't like we're not going to be there for them."

"Yeah but... only one can survive..."

**Well, it's not as long as I wanted. It's also not as good as I wanted but oh well. Remember to review :P**


	2. The Training

**Hi guys. I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update, and you all have 99% right to murder me in my sleep, but please review? :P**

"Yeah but... only one can survive." There was a deadly silence.

"Don't worry, Katniss, our kids are tough as nails. And anyway, there'll be riots if they died. People love you, so they'll love them."

"OK... You're right, anyway. And I worry to much. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Rory and I ran back to our rooms and pretended to be asleep when we were checked on. But that moment there, I made it my personal challenge to make sure that Rory and I both won.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine," dad said as I stirred. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep himself, but I was too tired to move my mouth to talk. Instead I just nodded and walked downstairs. Rory was running around with a toy gun in his hand, shooting everything in sight. Gale and mum were talking, and dad was focusing on a rather green looking loaf of bread. It was as if the reaping didn't happen at all, even though it was all that dared enter my mind. I rubbed my eyes and said "So why are we awake at three in the morning, again?"

"We have to get to the Capitol before five. Now can you hurry up? We're leaving in ten minutes." I hastily ate my breakfast, got changed and washed my hair in that time period. By the time we got to the train, I was starving. I was seriously considering asking dad if he still had that odd-looking piece of bread. But when we went inside the train, it was like staring in a place known simply as my dreams.

I stepped onto the blood red carpet, inhaling the scent of a variety of Capitol food. The heat wrapped around me so much that I felt a little queasy. Rory, however, was thrilled to be in a train and had already run off somewhere out of my sight. Mum and dad where in the train with us, but Gale wasn't. Strangely I was both surprised and disappointed that he didn't come, but it's not like I'm his kid. Rory didn't even notice his absence. He still had that toy gun with him, and the Capitol lady was eyeing him as if he was an criminal. "I'm on a train!" he yelled to no one in particular, while sticking his head out of every window.

"Rory, calm down," dad ordered. But Rory didn't. He just kept running around the place. He knocked me down when I tried to restrain him, but I managed to grab his leg. It ended up with a small fight, with mum and dad repeatedly apologising to the Capitol lady. Dad forced Rory to sit down and eat, and I walked to the end. It was a lot more quiet there. In fact, it was too quiet, because I fell asleep.

_"Wasn't that fun, now?" he asked, removing the bandage from my arm. His face was twisted into a hideous smile, as he watched the blood leak from the wound. His laugh sounded horrible, like metal scraping on metal. But who was he? Suddenly I was in my room. But it wasn't my room. Someone was lying on the floor._

_"Amy...Amy..."_

"Amy!" I bolted up, rubbing my eyes hastily. "Are we there yet?"

"No, we had to make a quick stop. But while we wait do you want something?"

"No, mum. I don't feel that well. But can I have a drink?" Mum sighed. "You need something to eat. You barely had anything this morning."

"I said I don't want anything to eat!" I snapped. Mum looked surprised. "Well, um, if you do then have something. Please." And with that she left. I groaned and sank back into my chair, secretly wishing I had some food.

* * *

"We're here! Welcome to the Capitol!" I swear every thought of food and home and the challenges disappeared. I forgot this place was where I would die, I forgot this place was where so many others had fallen. I was still in a daze of awe as we reached a large, cylindrical building. The Capitol woman cleared her throat. "You may go in," she said, opening the door. I walked in, my hand running along the smooth walls, not an imperfection in sight. It was cold, but it suited the dark appearance. I suddenly didn't feel like myself any more. I felt like some one brought up without a single care in the world.

We all can agree that's the total opposite of me.

We went walking for so long, I started having doubts we were in the same building. It seemed as if we had walked past three by the time we arrived. The room was much more brighter, but I didn't like that. I wanted to be back in the dark, cold corridors. Rory was clutching my arm. Mum and dad had long since left us, and I don't think Rory and I had ever spent so much time together alone. "Amy, let's go in," he whispered. I did, my limbs moving like a puppet. The room was so quiet that Rory's whisper actually echoed throughout the room. We took our seats as the District Twelve tributes, sitting as close to each other as possible. I looked around, surprised at the variation of tributes.

The one that caught my eye most was the girl from District Seven. She looked around the same age as Rory, but much, much shorter. Her face was quite dirty, with two, long clean strips from where her tears had fell. One of her eyes was blind, and her right arm stood limp and withered at her side. Several bruises protruded from her pale skin, which she had obviously tried to conceal. Suddenly the door opened.

"Good morning, tributes. I trust you had a good night's sleep." Yeah right. "Well, today you will spend your day training, and tomorrow the challenges will begin. And may the odds be ever in your favour." He marched us all into a large room, full of different training stations. Only a screen explained what each station was meant for; some for dodging, some for running, some for jumping. Rory tugged at my arm.

"Can we go to that one?" he asked, pointing to the temperature endurance station. I groaned but took him there.

_"This room is to test your endurance on extreme heat and below-freezing cold. To stop the temperature from increasing or decreasing, please push the green button. To proceed step into the booth and push the green button." _I stepped inside, Rory begging to go in first. The door shut. Slowly, slowly, the heat went up. My hand shot up to press the button. "_You have below-average heat endurance,_"the robotic voice said. Then the room turned cold. That was better. It took a while for my hand to push the green button. _"You have above-average cold endurance. Please enter your name, age and district."_ I did so, and went out. It took a lot longer for Rory to come out. He beamed as he came out, his blond hair covered in frost. We were about to go to another station, when a siren rang.

"Time for a break! All tributes are required to go to the hall for an urgent clean-up at station seven. Lunch is also being served at the hall." At those words almost all the tributes ran into the hall like a pack of rabid wolves.

My stomach moaned as the scent of food wafted up my nose. I picked up a tray, piling the food onto it. Rory did the same, except most of his were deserts and treats. We sat at a table at the edge, away from all the mayhem.

"Excuse me, but can I sit at this table?" I looked up and saw a tall girl with long red hair and light brown eyes standing before us with her tray. I knew immediately that she was from District 1.

"Oh, I get it. _She's from District 1! She's from a career District! Oh no, she's scary!_ Well, you don't have to let me sit at the table-"

"No, come on," I said. "Have a seat." She smiled and sat down.

"So, er, what's your name?"

"I'm Amy and this is my brother, Rory."

"Cool. I'm Venice, by the way."

"Wow. That's... a pretty name." Venice rolled her eyes. "Please. It's horrible** (A/N To people called Venice, it is not a horrible name)**. I'd much rather be called Amy."

"No you don't! That's a horrible name **(A/N To people called Amy, it is not a horrible name)** and it's good because my sister is horrible!" Rory declared, pounding his fist on the table as if making a very important statement.

"Oh, is that so?" Venice asked, raising her eyebrows. Rory grinned and nodded.

"Hey Rory, why don't you go hang out with someone your age?" Rory pouted but obeyed.

"Boys," I mumbled, poking at my food. Suddenly a tray slammed on our table.

"Hey, everyone!" A boy with green eyes and dark curly hair yelled. I jumped. Was this guy crazy? "And yes, I totally am crazy."

"Are you reading my mind?!"

"No, you said 'is this guy crazy?' out loud." I blushed and laughed awkwardly. "I'm George, District 3." He sat himself next to me. "I know who you two are. I have very good hearing." He tapped his large ears. We all had a good, long conversation, until it was announced that the station was fixed and that we could all go to training. I was kind of sad, seeing as we were having fun, but it wasn't as bad as before. I was with George and Venice. We trained until late night, and then we were excused from the building and into a large building. We were on the top floor. It was a small elevator, and all the tributes were crammed in it. But once we got to the twelfth floor we felt better. Mum and dad were there, and so was Gale. We didn't really talk much, but once we went to bed, Rory came to my room.

"I made a new friend," he said.

"That's nice," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Her name's Lucy."

"Mmm."

"I'm only telling you this because I saw you looking at her earlier. She's the girl from District 7."

**I know. It was some bad ending. Not much of a cliffhanger. But please do review.**


	3. The First Challenge

"She's the girl from District 7."

At that moment a thousand questions swirled my mind.

"Do you know why she looks like that?" I immediately asked. His face turned red. "Erm... well, she did ask me not to tell anyone, so... Sorry," he replied.

"No, it's OK," I said, mentally killing myself for asking such a question. "I understand." The atmosphere was kind of tense.

"Well... I'm going to bed now. Bye." He ran out of the room and I sighed.

* * *

_"He's gone now, Amy," the voice laughed. I stood still. Not that __I had a choice anyway. I could feel him behind me, pressing into my back. I bit my lip to stop the tears so hard it drew blood. "Aww, come on Amy, when are you going to break?" A soft sob escaped my lips. I knew he was smiling. "I knew you would. Oh well, time to play another game."_

I woke up, drenched in cold sweat. The last bits of my dream escaped my clutches, and I was left clueless as to why I was crying. My clock showed that I had two hours until I the first challenge, so I went to the living room to watch something on an object called a TV. When I walked in there was and old man, surrounded by bottles of alcohol. "Hey sweetie," he slurred, giving me wave. "How's it going?"

"Who are you?" I asked, backing away. He laughed. "Relax, I'm a friend of your parents. They invited me here." Suddenly my mum walked in.

"Haymitch! I told you you needed to control your drinks before you got here!"

"Sorry," he said, putting his drink down. Suddenly he threw up all over the floor. I turned away from the sick sight.

"Er, Amy, could you call your father? And after that go to sleep. You need as much rest as you can. Ugh, Haymitch, stop drinking already!"

* * *

Rory and I followed the man to a giant room. There all the other tributes stood, huddled up in a group as if it were cold. Rory walked over to Lucy, and I found Venice and George.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" they both cried in unison.

"But don't worry. Apparently it's easy, although someone is bound to die."

"And who told you that?"

"My friend Ian. Let me call him over. Hey Ian, IAN!"

"What, George?" a boy asked as he came over.

"Amy wants to thank you for the information."

"No I don't!" I protested.

"Shut up, everyone, it's about to start!" Venice exclaimed, her voice filled with dread.

_"STAND IN A LINE!" _a monotone voice yelled through a number of speaker. Rory and I quickly ran to the end, grasping each others hands when we got there.

"FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE." A loud siren rang through the room. The doors opened, revealing an impossible large room. We all marched into it, shuddering as the large doors behind us shut.

_"Your task is to memorise the sequence. Each time, the sequence will get harder. Get it wrong and you will get shot. This challenge will only stop once someone is shot."_ The task was quite easy for most people, but the girl from District 10 made a mistake and got killed. It was horrible, seeing the bullet penetrate her eleven-year-old skull. I've seen older people get shot, but not young girls. Something happened to the bullet though, and instead of killing her instantly, she was given a slow and painful death. She was still alive to watch us leave. Her cries will never leave me.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just need a little inspiration.**


	4. The Second Challenge

**...Before anything, I would just like to say that... Actually I have no excuse for this huge gap of time between updates. Enjoy!**

We all managed to forget the horror that had just occurred somehow. We were all in this strange room, with mirrors covering every inch of the wall and water all over the floor. George was telling us this story about his little brother. I sighed and looked over at Rory. He was with Lucy, laughing and playing with his toy cars he sneaked in.

"Are you OK?" I whipped my head around.

"Ian! Don't scare me like that!" I cried. He grinned, but then the smile fell off. "What's the matter, Amy?"

"Nothing," I lied, smiling in hope he would buy it. He sat down next to me.

"What's it like being the daughter of the leader of the rebels?" he asked. I bowed my head.

"It's horrible. People keep going on about it at school. Teachers make jokes about it all the time. But, still, it could be worse."

* * *

Tick tock. Tick Tock. _The sound of the clock echoed through the empty hallways. The walls were painted black, and the lights were a dim shade of red, slowly fading away. I tried to escape, but it was no use. The walls seemed to shift, doors disappearing, walls popping up from no where. The ticking was getting louder, filling my ears, drowning out my screams-_

"Hanna! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open. Outside of the large window I could barely see the sun over the horizon. "What's up?" I groaned.

"Stop screaming!" Rory yelled. Bags outlined his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, staring at the ceiling. When I turned back to Rory, I realized, that one of his eyes had a faint bruise under it. "Oh my God, Rory! What happened to your face? Where did that bruise come from?"

"Some kid punched me," he shrugged. "I don't know who. It just came from no where. Oh well, back to sleep." He walked off, suddenly seeming much older than he was.

* * *

"_Welcome to your second challenge_," the voice said, filling the hall. "_In this challenge, you must team up with someone that is not of your district. Then enter the hall together and face the challenges_." I immediately went to Venice, and Rory went to Lucy. Ian paired up with George. We went in.

It was a full obstacle course. But deadly.

The climbing frame was laced with spikes.

The tunnels had no oxygen in them.

The bridges were narrow and underneath them was a large cavern underneath it.

It was hard to believe that yesterday I was in this room, but it was completely different.

They bound all of the pairs (and one three,) back to back. We all went, one by one.

I was sure the group with the three were going to die, but surprisingly, the boy from District Two and the boy from District Ten had suffocated in the tunnels. For a minute no one noticed, but when everyone had done, we realized that there was less of us. The girl from District Ten freaked out, as they were twins, and tried in vanity to revive him. Some people came and injected her with some tranquillizing liquid, so she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

We still managed to forget the two deaths that had recently occurred. We were all talking about our friends back home, and that's when the subject of Rory came along.

"Hey, Amy, why does your brother keep hanging out with that girl?"

"I don't know. Ever since he met her they've been inseparable."

"Oh my God, isn't that Loony Lucy?"

"Not any more."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Loony Lucy'?" I asked. They stared at me, their mouths wide.

"How have you not heard the stories? Didn't you know?"

But he never got to finish his story because something knocked him unconscious. The same thing that knocked everyone unconscious.

***GASP* What happened, eh? Yeah, I know, I'm becoming horribly worse. I just have no inspiration D:. Also I'm writing this at night (Cue Spongebob reference). Hopefully I'll think of something. Soon.**

**Peace out xxx**


	5. The third challenge

**In case any of you were wondering, no the readers of this story have not killed me for updating sooner. Also, don't do drugs, kids.**

"Ugh, my head kills," I groaned, sitting up. A few other people were awake as well, staring at each other in a panicked way. Then I realized why; we were all inside a glass chamber of our own. Slowly everyone else woke up, touching the walls of their chamber.  
_"Welcome to the third challenge. We will test your endurance to hot and cold temperatures. Please press the button above your head when you cannot take the temperatures any more. Thank you." _Immediately frost started creeping up the walls and my breath fogged the air. It wasn't too bad, but soon I heard a cry of pain. Then, just like that, the frost disappeared and it turned warmer. I looked at a box covered in blood. The girl from District four had been there. Emphasis on the _had_, because she wasn't there any more. In her place was a big, bloody spike. Then the chamber became incredibly hot. I started hyperventilating, and I almost pressed the button when I heard another cry. I turned and saw another chamber with a big bloody spike. I don't know who was there for the blood had covered the name and district sign. And then I was knocked unconscious again, but this time I knew I would end up back in my room, happy. Happy and alive.

**Yes, a short chapter. But I decided I couldn't just stay leaving it because I'm the biggest procrastinator ever, and I would never get it done. Also, don't do drugs, kids. They will ruin your life.**

**I don't know why I did that. I should shut up now. Peace! xxx**


End file.
